


You Don't

by Knightrunner



Series: I Can't Decide [1]
Category: Red Eye (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries, but the just of this little songfic series after the events of the movie Jackson heals and Lisa forgives him, they get together but then break up. These are Lisa's thoughts when she sees him around after the break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a oneshot, ended with ten chapters + and alternate ending that's at nine chapters and counting. All of it is related to a song, every chapter, even the series title.

Lisa twisted the straw in her glass. She was sitting alone at a table in the corner cafè. She sighed looking around the room. Her eyes stopped on the man she had been through so much with. She met him at the airport of all places. She had been on her way home to Miami when they met. At first she liked him, he was certainly a charmer. By the end of the flight she hated him. He'd used her in an attempt of an assassination then chased her to her home and tried to kill her. After it all, while he was in the hospital, she got to know him. She learned that he's really just a good guy doing bad things. She began to pity him, she began to love him. Love how his hair would sometimes fall in his face, love his bright, amazing blue eyes, love how gentle and charming he is. She forgot who he was, forgot what he had done. She forgot about her last relationship, how it ended.

Then it all came back to her one day. She remembered that he threatened her father's life, that he'd tried to kill her. So she left, just like that. Now here she was, sitting in the cafè, her heart yearning to have him again. _"You don't know what you do_

 _When you look at me that way" ___Lisa sang softly to herself, knowing the words to the song by heart. _"You don't know how my heart breaks_

__Every time you say my name_ _

__You don't see all the tears_ _

__That I cry in the dark_ _

__You don't hear how I pray_ _

__That you're safe when we're apart_ _

__Every time that we kiss you don't know_ _

__How you steal a piece of my soul" ____

__Lisa sighed, the song fit perfectly. Even though she wasn't with Jackson anymore she still loved him. He doesn't know what he does to her when he smiles, says her name or when they were together how he'd steal a piece of her soul. _"You don't know how it feels__ _

___To be the one who loves the most_ _ _

___How hard it is not to beg you to stay_ _ _

___Then watch you go_ _ _

___Oh, you say it's all in my head_ _ _

___But to me it feels so real_ _ _

___No you don't know how it feels_ _ _

___You may think you do_ _ _

___But you don't" ____ _

___Lisa sighed, looking away from him. She wasn't sure if he knew she was there or not but she didn't care. She knows how she feels, even if he doesn't._ _ _

___She repeated the chorus of the song. Even after she finished they lyrics she could hear the music in her head._ _ _


	2. Why Should I Care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW the song that goes with the chapter will be the chapter title

Lisa sighed sorrowfully when a woman around her own age walked over and sat down with Jackson. She had a slightly darker hair color and a very similar hair style to Lisa's. The woman smiled as Jackson greeted her with a kiss and helped her sit. They smiled, laughed, talked. Looked like they're in love from Lisa's point of view.

From where Lisa was sitting across the room she could see the joy in Jackson's eyes. She could tell just by the look in his eyes that she was perfect for him. He adored her and loved her more than anything, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. You could tell just by how they looked at each other.

Lisa looked away from Jackson and down at her Sea Breeze. Sighing again she wondered to herself I didn't care enough to keep you around so why do I care now? Keeping her head down but moving her eyes up again to Jackson she saw him glance over at her. For a moment his smile faltered but then he looked back at the woman and smiled again. I let him go, I never said I love him. So why should I care now?

It's true she never said she loved him but deep down she knew she did. Even if she couldn't or wouldn't admit it. What other reason is there for feeling the way she feels. How does she really feel? Loneliness or depression? Maybe, maybe not. Perhaps she feels regret or broken. Not even Lisa really knows. All she knows is that it has something to do with Jackson being gone and needing to know why should she care now.


	3. Does He Care?

A few minutes past and Lisa was about to go insane, being in the same place as Jackson while he's with someone else. She couldn't figure out why she still had feelings for Jackson. She looked down at her Sea Breeze and sighed. The glass was empty, thus ending her reason for being at the cafè. She dropped the money on the table and stood to leave.

She got to the door and turned to look at Jackson one last time. When he wasn't sitting with the woman she looked around, not sure where he went. The restroom maybe? She looked in that direction but didn't see him. Lisa sighed and turned to leave again. She faultered when she found Jackson standing before her.

He opened the door for her like a gentleman. Lisa nodded a thanks and walked out, Jackson following. Outside the cafè they stood there in silence until Jackson spoke up. "You doing okay? You seemed rather downcast inside."

Lisa nodded, looking at the ground. She didn't really wanna talk about her feelings. Not about Jackson to Jackson. It just felt wrong to do that. "I'm fine, just didn't sleep well and that mixed with the cheap vodka." She trailed off.

Jackson placed his hand on her face, turning her to look at him. "If you ever need to talk about anything I'm still here for you." He told her, genuinely caring about her.

Lisa nodded again. She halfway wanted to pull his hand off her face but she was enjoying it. At the moment she wasn't wondering why his hand was still softly caressing her face but she didn't really care.

After a minute of silence he dropped his hand and said "I'd better go. Caraline's waiting on my. I said I'd only be a minute."

Lisa nodded sorrowfully as he turned and walked back inside. She turned to walk to her car, wondering why he'd let his hand linger on her face. Does he still have feelings for her or was he just being a friend.


	4. Who's that girl?

The drive back to her condo was a short drive. When she got back she parked and went inside. She set down her purse, hung her jacket up in a closet and slid off her shoes. She picked up her phone and dialed Cynthia. The phone ran a few times before she picked it up. "Hello." She answered.

Lisa sat down on her couch and said. "Hey Cynthia." Her voice wavering.

"Lisa hey, are you okay? You sound upset." Cynthia asked, concern in her voice.

Lisa took a breath and responded "Yeah, I just ran into Jackson at the cafè."

Cynthia frowned on her end of the phone line. "What happened?"

Lisa pulled her feet onto the couch and flicked on the tv, muting it so she could still talk. "Nothing much. We talked for a minute. He asked if I was okay he said I had looked down, I told him I was fine. I don't think he bought it though. He grabbed my face, gently, and made me look at him. Told me that if I ever needed to talk that he'd be there for me. We just stood there in silence a minute before he dropped his hand and went back inside." Lisa explained, leaving out the part about the woman, Caraline is what Jackson had called her. She wasn't trying to be secretive but she didn't want to tell Cynthia that just yet.

For a minute or two Cynthia was silent then said "Does he still have feelings for you?"

"I don't know." Lisa said honestly she paused a minute before saying. "There's uh something else Cynthia." She paused slightly before going on to say "At the cafè there was a woman with him."

Lisa heard Cynthia gasp softly before asking "Who?"

Lisa stared at the tv screen, not really watching the movie they were playing as she responded slowly "All he said was the name Caraline."

Cynthia nodded to herself. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No I don't think so. I just needed someone to talk to." Lisa said blandly. "I gotta go Cynthia ok? I need to rest."

Cynthia nodded again and said "Ya ok. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Bye." Lisa said sleepily. Hanging up she set the phone down and turned off the tv before standing to go to bed. "Never liked that movie anyway." She muttered to herself as she reached her room.


	5. Scars Remain

Lisa got to her room and changed for bed. She laid down and pulled her blanket over top of her. Her mind was buzzing with questions. Why had Jackson left Caraline to talk to her? Why had he held his hand on her face? Why didn't she push his hand away? Did he still care about her?

It was hard for her to get any sleep but she managed it. With so many questions floating through her head it was almost impossible to get any sleep. Almost.

One moment she's laying in bed, finally drifting off to sleep. The next moment she was back on the plane. Looking around Jackson was sitting next to her holding some aspirin. She wasn't in control of herself as she took the pill and swallowed them, washing it down with the water. Jackson grabbed the phone as he said "Now let's do this."

Lisa looked at him, scared for her dad she asked "If I do this, if I make the call, do you promise to make whoever's at my dad's house go away?"

Jackson looked over at her and responded "You call, I call, dad wakes up, makes coffee, never suspects a thing. You go back to work life goes on." Lisa leaned her head back on the headrest, searching for a way out. "Now calling your hotel." He held the phone out toward her to take. "I don't have to tell you to sound convincing."

Lisa sneered at him "You've said enough." She almost spat at him.

He nodded slightly "Good." Grudgingly Lisa takes the phone from him.

Lisa jolted in bed. She looked around, finding herself back in her room she sighed with relief. "Just a dream. It wasn't real." She told herself. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was 3am.

She got up out of bed and went to the kitchen. Her dream had seemed to real. It felt real, looked real, it was exactly like when it had actually happened. Only difference is she was a spectator in the victim's body.

Lisa shuddered as she cracked a few eggs and dropped them in the skillet.

Had she really just thought of herself as a victim to the man she loves? Loves? She should be over him right? Shouldn't her feelings be past tense as in loved? They aren't together anymore. Why Lisa still cares is a mystery.

She stirred the eggs a few minutes before dumping them onto a plate and setting the skillet in the sink. She walked over to the couch and sat down, grabbing a fork on the way. Lisa nibbled slowly on her eggs as she wondered about who Caraline might be. Maybe she's his sister? No, he doesn't have any siblings. So who could she be? A cousin? Possibly but doubtful. Jackson may not be as much of a jerk as Lisa thought but he's still not the type to be that nice to family.

Next time she saw Jackson she'd have to ask about who Caraline is. Even if it risks her looking like she does still care. Lisa's mind went back to his hand gently holding her face. Until she figured out why he was holding her like that she would continue to wonder. If it stayed in her head unanswered for too long it would drive her insane.

Lisa sighed, almost pitifully as she stood to wash her dishes "Curiosity killed the cat." She muttered to herself, walking over to the sink. She washed her dishes in silence then went to bed.

Jackson walked back inside. He smiled at Caraline and signaled with his hand he was going to the restroom. She nodded as he walked off. He opened the door and walked in. Standing at the sink he ran some cool water over his hands before washing his face off. He sighed and dried his face. "What was I thinking?" He asked himself aloud.

He was alone in the restroom so no one would hear him rambling. "Why did I grab her face like that?" He wondered. It wasn't forceful like when they were on the plane. It was soft and gentle, just like when they were together. Running his hand through his hair he thought back on the brief encounter. She hadn't seemed upset, just confused. It showed in her eyes that she was nervous about the contact. Her eyes were locked onto Jackson's but it wasn't in fear. If anything it was in longing.

Jackson sighed and walked out of the restroom. "Just play it cool and Caraline won't suspect a thing." He muttered to himself as he walked back to the table. He smiled and sat down. "Sorry about that, saw an old friend and had to go say hello."

Caraline smiled. "It's fine. Glad to see you aren't completely in love with me." She said with a flirty giggle.

Jackson chuckled at her words. "Now why's that a good thing?"

Caraline smiled "I just don't wanna take it to fast. We only met a month ago remember?"

Jackson nodded. "True." He responded simply.

Caraline took a sip of her drink, a cheap red wine, before saying "So tell me about this friend you saw."

Jackson glanced at his empty cup for a moment then looked back at Caraline. "Her name's Lisa. I met her about a year ago in an airport. We were close for a while. Then she ended it. She never did tell me why."

Caraline frowned and put her hand over Jackson's. "I'm sorry." She said, changing her frown to a comforting smile.

Jackson shrugged. "I'm fine. It was a while ago so I should be over her. Plus I've got you now."

Caraline smiled and took another sip of her wine. "Well that's good. I'd hate for you to leave me so soon."

Jackson grabbed her hand and said "Don't worry. I don't plan on going anywhere."

A while later Caraline had to leave for a business meeting. Jackson paid for their drinks then walked her out to her car. They said goodbye and parted ways. In Jackson's mind it had gone well and Caraline didn't suspect a thing.

Driving back to Jackson's place he took a long way there. He got so lost in though he didn't even notice himself driving by Lisa's condo until he was there. He stopped at a traffic light and looked over at the condo. "Why Leese? What is it about you that I'm drawn to?" he asked her, even though she was inside and couldn't hear him. He sighed and looked back at the road, driving off down the road.

Pulling into his driveway Jackson sighed. It had been a longer day than he'd hoped for. He opened the door and got out, locking the doors. Jackson stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked in. He groaned slightly when he got to his front door and found it unlocked. "Again, I'm getting reckless." he muttered to himself "Why's this happen whenever I'm interested in a woman?" he asked himself as he walked in, being sure to lock the door behind him.

Throwing his jacket on the couch as he passed it he went out onto the small balcony. Looking out from it you could see a good deal of Miami. Including where Lisa's condo was. When Jackson bought the house he hadn't planned on keeping her in his sight but it happened. Was it his subconscious trying to keep him near Lisa or just chance?

Jackson shook his head as if it would help clear his head. It's not like Jackson's jealous of some other guy having Lisa, as she's still single. That's better than he can say for himself. It's been two months since they broke up and he's already got a new girlfriend. "What the heck am I doing?" Jackson asked himself. He'd never _really ___been interested in any woman until he met Lisa. What's so special about her? Why didn't he fight to keep her? Jackson sighed in defeat. "I've gotta talk to Lisa about this." he said to himself as he walked off to go to bed.


	6. Keep Me in Mind

Lisa woke up in the morning and slowly got up. She got dressed and went to the kitchen to fix her breakfast. She busied herself cooking her food, trying not to think about Jackson. She soon realized that no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't make a difference. Time and time again she found herself going over the breakup in her head.

It was a nice day out, the sun was shining, it was pleasant warm, and a cool breeze adorned the salty air. Jackson and Lisa were sitting on a wooden bench, overlooking the ocean. Jackson looked over at Lisa to see her nearly crying. They had just finished eating lunch and everything seemed fine to Jackson.

He gently turned her face towards him and asked what was wrong. Lisa pulled his hand off her face and said "You."

Jackson didn't understand what she meant. He thought maybe he did something wrong, and he did. However he didn't go far enough back in his memory. "What do you mean?"

Lisa looked out into the ocean, wiping unshed tears from her eyes. "Do you remember how we met?" She asked, pain showing in her voice.

Jackson nodded slowly "We were at an airport, both headed here. Your grandmother Henrietta had just died."

Lisa looked at him without moving her head. He looked so innocent, his brilliant blue eyes mixed with worry and confusion, brown hair blown to the side in the wind. "You were gaining my trust so that you could use me in an assassination attempt." A painful expression came over Jackson's face as Lisa continued. "When you failed you tried to kill me." She paused and turned her head to Jackson, her eyes boring into Jackson. "For nearly a year I forgot about that. I think you did too but regardless it happened."

Jackson looked away from Lisa, out onto the beach. For several minutes they just sat there in silence. Jackson turned in surprise when he heard Lisa getting up. She grabbed her purse and said "Goodbye Jackson." Then she turned and walked off, tears running down her cheeks.

Jackson just sat there watching her walking off. Before she got to far he called after her "Keep me in mind." He hadn't meant it as a painful reminder of Red Eye, rather a sweet reminder of the good times they shared together.

Lisa looked back at him for a moment, heart wrenching sorrow in her eyes. It sent a pang of guilt through Jackson as she turned back around and kept walking.

Lisa sat down on her couch with her breakfast. She felt a warm tear roll down her cheek. Quickly, she wiped it away. She planned on going over to Cynthia's after she ate but when her phone started ringing those plans changed. She sighed and set her food down on the coffee table.

She stood from the couch and hurried over to the phone. She picked it up and said "Hello."

A shiver went down her spine when she heard Jackson's voice say "Hey Lisa. This is kinda embarrassing but can you come over? I locked my keys in my car and you're the only other person with a key."

Lisa stood there in shock for a moment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jackson, a guy who's always making sure everything is perfect, locked his keys in his car. "Um ya. Sure." She said, still amazed he would do that.

Jackson nodded to himself. "Thanks. I'm not sure how I managed something that reckless." He said with a slight laugh.

Lisa chuckled "I don't know either. You've always been a perfectionist." Lisa walked over to her food and grabbed it. "Well I'll be over there in a few minutes." She told him, sticking the food in her fridge.

"Peachy. I'll see you then." Jackson responded pleasantly. Then hung up. Lisa put her phone in her jacket and went to her room to slide on shoes. In a few minutes she was ready to go and was headed out the door.

"Gosh its been a while since I did this." She muttered on her way out. She got in her car and set her purse in the passenger seat. She fumbled with her keys for a minute, trying to get them in the ignition. "Dang, why am I so nervous?" She asked herself as she started the car and exited the parking lot.

Lisa turned on the radio to distract herself. For a while it worked but when she was nearing Jackson's neighborhood the song Keep Me In Mind came on. Lisa groaned, frustrated by the radio's choice.

Keep me in mind. That's exactly what Jackson had said when she left him. Hearing that song, how many memories it brought back.

Memories of the day she left him. Lisa couldn't stop the tears of pain from forming in her eyes and spilling out. She wiped the tears away, partly because they were blurring her vison and partly because she was almost to Jackson. If he saw her crying then it would all go to pieces.

She turned the radio off as she turned onto Jackson's street. She flipped her sun visor down and checked her make up in the mirror. She frowned when she saw it was blurring around her eyes. She quickly tried to fix it, simultaneously keeping her eyes on the road. When her makeup was fixed to the best of what she could do she flicked the visor back up and focused on the road.

Jackson was leaning on the side of his car. He turned his head to Lisa as she pulled into the driveway. He smiled as she got out, paying special attention that she didn't leave her keys. She walked over to them. "Hey." She said shyly.

Jackson smiled polietly in greeting. "Hey. Sorry about making you come out here."

Lisa shook her head, putting the key in the lock. "Its fine. I didn't have anything going on." Jackson nodded. Lisa opened the door and put her keys in her pocket. "Well there ya go."

Jackson nodded to her "Thanks." They stood there in silence, both wanting to talk but neither sure how to. For a few minutes they both just stood there until Lisa spoke up. "About the other day, why did you come after me?"

Jackson ran his hand through his hair. "I um, don't really know. I just did. You okay?"

Lisa nodded. "I'm fine. Just confused." She said, looking around the area.

Jackson nodded. "You and me both." He muttered, quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

Lisa jerked her head to look at him. "What?"

Jackson glanced at Lisa. "I just wish I knew why I went after you. There's something about you Leese that I'm drawn to." Lisa looked away quickly, trying to hide the blush. Jackson dropped his head down slightly. "Did I just say that out loud?" Lisa nodded, still not looking at him. Jackson sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Now that its out there, I guess we really need to talk."

Lisa nodded. "Yea we do. Now or later?"

Jackson looked at his watch. "For I think both our sakes now would be better." Lisa nodded in agreement. Jackson grabbed his keys from his car and lead Lisa inside.


	7. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Lisa walked inside behind Jackson. His home was nice, well furnished, matching colors. When you walk into the house you're standing in a hallway. To the right is a common area, a few feet forward from that is a staircase going upstairs to the left. They turned into the common area. It was furnished with a dark, wood desk in the corner, a dark red couch facing the wall, window behind it and a flat screen tv on the wall in front of the tv. There was a counter behind all of this, to the right of the hall. On the opposing side of the counter was the kitchen. Strait in front of the hall way was a fancy door the lead to a balcony.

Jackson walked over to the couch and indicted with his hand for Lisa to have a seat. She sat down on the couch, leaving a seat in between the two of them. "So..." Lisa started. "Who's Caraline?"

Jackson sighed, "She's...my girl friend." Lisa looked at the ground, honestly feeling sorrow that he had replaced her so soon. "Leese, I don't know what I was thinking. I was confused at why you left, I still am."

Lisa looked at him, trying to ignore the lure of his handsome features. "I left because of Red Eye. That was one of the worst moments in my life."

He gave her a confused look. "One of the worst?"

Lisa sighed and looked around the room. "Two of the worst moments were that flight and the day I left you."

Jackson swallowed hard and asked "So then why did you leave?"

Lisa shook her head. "I've asked myself that so many times. Every time I come up blank." Jackson leaned back in his seat. He was thinking about what to say when Lisa asked "You said you're drawn to me. What's that mean?"

He took a breath then explained. "On the way home from the café the other day I found myself driving past your place. It was on the way so I went out that way." He paused and stood, walking over to the balcony. He stood there, staring out the open door. "I even chose a place to live where I can watch over you." He told her, pointing to her home.

Lisa stood and walked past him to look out over the city. It looked so different from up here. Every day she goes about her life, not stopping to think about herself. Always those around her. In this moment though she stops and thinks about herself.

Ever since she left Jackson she's lost sleep, felt alone even with her friends, and over all depressed. All the tears cried, behind these hazel eyes. She sighed, without turning from the edge of the balcony she said "I'm sorry."

Jackson looked at her in confusion. "What for?" He asked.

She turned her head to the side, almost looking at him. "I'm sorry for leaving. It was the worst decision I've ever made."

Jackson blinked twice then walked over to her. He gingerly grabbed her face. "Apology excepted." He said with a smile. Lisa smiled faintly as he leaned down to her and kissed her lips lightly. He pulled away and smiled.

Lisa grabbed his hand in her own then asked "What about Caraline?"

Jackson shrugged. "She'll get over me."

Lisa smiled again and kissed him, this time deeper than the first. They stayed out on the balcony, just enjoying being together again.


	8. Say Goodbye

A little while later Jackson's phone rang. He sighed and pulled it out, letting Lisa stand up to walk around. He put the phone to his ear "Hello" he said.

"Hey Jackson, where are you?" Caraline's voice asked.

Jackson glanced at Lisa, who was studying a painting on the wall. He looked back out the window as he said. "I'm at my house. I had locked my keys in the car and had to call a friend to come unlock it."

Caraline nodded on her end of the line. "I see. Well I'm at the cafè when you get here."

Jackson sighed and said "Listen Caraline I can't come I'm sorry."

Lisa looked over at him when she heard Caralin's name. She didn't say anything, instead stood there silently just barely able to hear Caraline respond asking "Why?"

"Something came up. Sorry but we'll have to meet up later." Jackson told her.

"Jackson please just tell me why?" Caraline nearly begged.

He was quiet for a minute before saying. "I'll be there in a few okay?"

Caraline nodded again. "Okay. I'll see you there." She said before hanging up.

Jackson sighed and put the in his pocket. He stood up and walked over to Lisa. "Leese I gotta go. Caraline won't let this go with just a call."

Lisa nodded. "It's fine. You'd have to talk to her sooner or later."

Jackson smiled slightly. "Talk to you later." He said before walking to the door. He opened it and sighed. "Hey Leese," he called out to her. "your car's blocking the driveway."  
Lisa sighed and walked over to him. "Sorry." She said, walking past him. A minute later Jackson was driving down the road, and Lisa back inside his house.

Jackson arrived at the familiar café. _This place sure does have a lot of memories. Both good and bad. ___Jackson opened the door with a sigh. He shoved the keys in his pocket before getting out of the car. Walking in he looked around for Caraline. It didn't take long to spot her, as the cafè was fairly empty. He walked over and sat down.

_"So, why did you say you couldn't come then you could?" Caraline asked._

_Jackson took a moment before saying. "I had something to deal with."_

_Caraline sighed and looked around the room. "Jackson you're avoiding something." She looked back at him. "What's wrong?"_

_Jackson met her gaze, his icy blue eyes staring strait into her brown eyes. "We're done."_

_Caraline looked at him in shock. "What?" She exclaimed._

_Jackson sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry but I've still got feelings for Leese."_

_Caraline scoffed and picked up her so far untouched drink. She put it to her lips and took a sip. "I can't believe this! I though we were meant for each other."_

_Jackson shrugged. "I guess you were wrong." He said, standing up to leave. "Goodbye Caraline."_

_He got out the door and almost to his car when he heard something behind him. He turned to see Caraline standing on the sidewalk with a .9 millimeter pistol pointed at him._


	9. Today is your Day

Jackson stared at the gun, shock displayed on his face. "Caraline?" He asked, his voice a mix of fear and shock.

She smiled slightly. "Did you really think you could fail a job without repercussions."

Jackson's shock disappeared and was replaced with realization. "It was all just an act. You never even cared about me."

Caraline nodded. "You're finally getting it. When you failed the Keefe job your boss wasn't to happy."

"So then why wait so long to take me out? Why not just poison my food or snipe me in my home?"

Caraline shrugged. "Not my choice. I think they wanted you to suffer but I can see that sure won't work. Seeing as how you don't even have feelings for me. You were using me to get over her and look where that got you. You finally got your precious little Lisa back and now you're being held at gun point by your ex. You just have bad luck doncha?"

Jackson nodded. "Ya, I'd say so."

Caraline cocked the gun. "Now, get in the car and drive. I can't kill you here, to many people. You'd be found to soon."

Jackson nodded and got in the car.

Back at Jackson's place Lisa was pacing back and forth in front of the door to the balcony. "This is taking to long." She muttered to herself. She knew these talks could take some time but it had been too long. She had tried calling him several times but he wouldn't pick up. That meant something had to be wrong.

It was making her paranoid. When she heard the front door open she rushed over and was going to hug him but stopped when she saw Caraline. Lisa stared at her, and she stared at Lisa. Caraline pushed Jackson inside and shut the door.

She directed them all into the common room, to the right of the hall. Jackson stood in front of Lisa protectivly as he said "Caraline don't do this."

Caraline scoffed. "Nothing you say will stop me. I was given a task and unlike you I won't fail."

Jackson nodded approvingly "You're determinded, I can respect that."

"Respect won't get you anything." she said calmly.

Jackson nodded again "True, but I can at least buy us some time before you shoot us." Behind him Lisa pulled out her phone and dialed a simple number in the text box. 911. Due to the population texting so much they've started excepting texts in the case of an emergency. She quickly typed a message, explaining that she and her boyfriend were being held at gunpoint. Now all they could do was wait for the police.

Caraline rolled her eyes at Jackson "You really think you have a chance?"

Jackson glanced around the room "Well you haven't killed us yet."

She took a few steps towards them, looking around Jackson for a moment to see Lisa. She smirked and said "You know, after everything Lisa went through I didn't expect her to cower behind you."

Lisa glared at her but kept her mouth shut, letting Jackson talk. "She's braver then you. She has a heart." he said harshly, emphasising Caraline's lack of emotion.

She smirked again "Oh right, because a heart makes the world go round. Wake up Jack, you're as much a cold hearted killer as I am."

Jackson glared at her hatefully but didn't let his anger get the best of him. "Not anymore Caraline."

Caraline scoffed and walked back to the door way, aiming the gun strait at Jackson's heart. "Believe what you want. We both know you're never going to feel love again."

Jackson smirked at her "Except I know something you don't."

She raised an eyebrow "Oh, and what's that?" she asked, never moving the gun.

"This house is surrounded by cops." Jackson stated simply, a small grin on his face.

Caraline's face went blank when she looked out the window to see cops headed for the door. Knowing she wouldn't be able to escape she figured she'd at least finish off Jackson. Without a second thought she made sure her gun was lined up, aimed strait for his heart and pulled the trigger.


	10. Soulmate

Lisa's eyes went wide at the sound of the shot. In that one moment everything seemed to go in slow motion. The door busted open behind Caraline, Jackson's legs gave out under him and he fell to the ground, police flooded the room, taking Caraline into custody rushing to get Jackson to an ambulance that was waiting outside. It all happened so fast that Lisa was in shock, once again Jackson was in the hospital and she didn't know if he'd be okay.

One of the officers, a younger man with short black hair came over to her "Ma'am are you okay?" he asked.

Lisa nodded slowly "I-I-think so." she said, still staring at where Caraline had been standing. The officer carefully guided her outside. She blinked in the sun light as he lead her to the back of an ambulance so she could sit down. He wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and walked off. Lisa was still in shock as she pulled out her phone and hit the 2 on speed dial to call her father, then put the phone to her ear. When he picked up her voice was shaking "Daddy"

"Leese what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, knowing immediately that something had majorly upset her.

Lisa took a deep breath and asked "Can you meet me at the hospital?"

"Of course honey. What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Jackson's hurt." she told him, on the verge of crying.

"Jackson? Didn't you end it with him?"

Lisa nodded to herself "Please just meet me at the hospital? I'll explain everything there." she asked, nearly begging.

"Yea, yea I'm on my way." he told her before hanging up.

Lisa sighed and leaned on the seat in the ambulance, trying not to tear. She knew that once the first tear started falling the tears wouldn't stop. The same officer as earlier came over to her "Ma'am would you like to ride in the other ambulance as your boyfriend?" he asked. Lisa nodded and let him lead her to the other ambulance where she climbed in and held onto Jackson's hand the whole time. During the ride to the hospital they asked her questions about what happened but she was to worried about Jackson to answer.

Once at the hospital they separated her from Jackson, saying they wanted to ask her some questions while they did an emergency surgery on Jackson. Once more they tried asking who Caraline was and what she wanted but Lisa didn't know. All she could tell them is that Caraline was trying to kill Jackson. After a while they gave up, seeing it was useless to question her until she knew if Jackson would make it.

Not long after, Joe got to the hospital and rushed over to his daughter. Lisa cried into his chest, just wanting to feel safe again. For several minutes they stayed like that. Finally Lisa pulled away, wiping away tears "Jackson, he got shot. Someone" she paused to choke down tears "someone wasn't happy he failed the Keefe job."

Joe frowned at her "They tried to kill him?"

Lisa nodded. "In the worst way. They tried to get close to him...then take hi-him out. I-it didn't work out very well."

Joe sat down next to her, putting one arm around his daughter. "What happened?"

Lisa leaned her head on his chest. "I-I happened. She hadn't expected me to still have feelings for him...or for him to still have feelings for me. Daddy, breaking up with Jackson was the worst mistake I could have made. I-if I hadn't broken up with him Caraline wouldn't have been able to get close to him." she explained, rocking back and forth slightly. Joe pulled her into another hug and assured her that Jackson would be fine.

Slowly the hours ticked by, Lisa finally calmed down and explained everything to her father but that only took so long. They still ended up waiting in silence for any news from the doctors. Every second that went by felt like the chances of Jackson making it got smaller and smaller. Lisa tried everything to make time go faster, she paced through the waiting room, read every magazine, tapped her fingers on the chair arm rest and eventually gave up and just sat there. Staring blankly at nothing.

Finally the doctor came in, a grave expression on his face. "Miss Reisert, I'm sorry to tell you this but Mr. Rippner's wound is very serious. We've removed the bullet and done our best to seal the wound but it was no easy job. The bullet went strait for his heart. The only reason it didn't reach his heart is because it hit one of his ribs and bounced off. That did however make removing the bullet harder. For now he's stable but we don't know if he'll make it through recovery."

Lisa broke down again. "I can't lose him again." she said through the tears.

Joe walked over and put his arms around her. To the doctor he asked "Is there anything you can do?"

The doctor shrugged "We're already doing everything we can. The only thing we can do is wait. I'd suggest you both go home and rest. We'll call you if there's any further developments."

Joe nodded and the doctor walked off. He looked at Lisa and said "Leese don't worry, you know he's strong. He survived two bullets in the past he can do this." Lisa looked up at her dad hopefully, she didn't say anything. She just nodded and let him drive her to his house.  
A week passed and they still hadn't heard anything from the doctors. Lisa visited the hospital everyday, just to see Jackson even if she couldn't go into the room. When she wasn't at the hospital she busied herself cleaning, her apartment, her dad's home, even Cynthia's home.

One day, she came into the hospital. Another whole week had passed since Caraline shot him. When she walked off the elevator Dr. Booker spotted her. Over the two weeks Lisa had gotten to know him slightly, well enough that she trusted him to keep Jackson safe. He walked over to her "Lisa!" he called out, wanting to talk to her before she went to see Jackson.

Lisa altered her course to go talk to him. "Yes Dr. Booker?"

"I wanted to talk to you before you go to see Mr. Rippner today." he told her calmly.

A look of fear crossed over her face but she kept it hidden, for the most part. "Why? Has something happened?" she asked, slightly panicked.

"Calm down Lisa, he's fine. Better than fine actually. He woke up earlier today. I tried to call you but couldn't get a hold of you."

Lisa's fear disappeared in a flash and was replaced with a smile. "He's awake?" she asked, almost not believing Dr. Booker.

The doctor smiled and nodded "Yes he is. He's still weak but he can talk to you."

Lisa's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. "Thank you Dr. Booker!" she said before rushing down the hall to his room. Lisa looked in the window before entering his room. Just as Dr. Booker had said he was up, watching TV actually. She slowly opened the door and walked in, not wanting to startle him.

He looked away from the TV and looked at her, a smile on his face "Leese."

Lisa smiled as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "Hey, how are you?"

He sighed slightly "Well I'll probably have another scar from the wound but as long as I've got you I'm great."

Lisa smiled "I love you Jackson." she said, grabbing his hand.

He squeezed her hand "I love you too." he told her.

The next few months went by faster than Lisa could believe. Having Jackson back made her world so much better. He recovered quickly and was released from the hospital sooner than Dr. Booker had expected. Due to missing work unexpectedly he lost his job but quickly got reemployed when he explained that he'd been hurt. Caraline went to jail for attempted murder and several other things on her record. Before a year had passed Jackson proposed to Lisa. He'd lost her once and didn't want to lose her again and he knew she felt the same. They were married soon after and Lisa moved in with Jackson.


End file.
